


WiFi

by carrotgrizzy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotgrizzy/pseuds/carrotgrizzy
Summary: I want to watch my favourite kdrama but suddenly my mobile data was finished.





	WiFi

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing some fics so please excuse me if my fics are boring... please leave comments if you've read it thank you xoxo

It was a cold morning in Changsha. I was laying down on the bed, watching my favourite drama. I was staying in Yixing's house for a night because my car was broke down last evening. He took it to the mechanic this morning, leaving me alone in his big beautiful house.

'AGAIN?? ARGHHH!!!!' I screamed loudly watching the screen buffering. It's a new episode of the drama that I waited for almost two weeks, but unluckily, my mobile data was finished. It'll be like a week later for it to renew again. I feel so frustrated and I threw my phone on the bed. 

'God.... what should I do... I want to watch it so much arghhhhh!!!!' 

Suddenly, I thought of an idea. Yixing got such high speed wifi connection in his house. I opened the settings in my phone and try to connect with his wifi. 

Unfortunately, he set a password for his wifi. I was thinking so hard for the possible password he might've set. 

'Is it his birthday?' Then i tried entering few digits of his birthday, but still can't connect to the wifi. I tried putting his name, his mother's name, his cat name (well technically he just call it mao or cat in Chinese), his house numbers, his favourite colour, his car plate number and lots more, but still wrong. 

'I guess I'll just lay down and wait for him....' I put the phone down and stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, an idea comes to my mind. 'Lol just trying hahhahaha,' I laughed. I quickly took the phone and open settings once again. I clicked on his Wifi's name and type my name in the password box.

[Connected] 

I was startled and shocked. 'W-why its right.... Yixing-ah....' 


End file.
